In the current healthcare environment, hospitals and patient care facilities are treating an ever increasing number of large patients, particularly bariatric patients. Larger patients may not be comfortable on a standard hospital bed having a standard width. Hospital beds having wider decks and corresponding wider mattresses may provide larger patients more comfort, but may be difficult to maneuver down hallways, through doorways, etc. due to the increased width. Also, current expandable width mattresses may become uneven when in the narrowest position and produce uneven raised portions which apply more pressure to a particular section of a patient than to other sections of the patient.
A patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, the deck being configureable to support a patient in a horizontal position, the deck including first and second ends and longitudinal sides extending therebetween, the deck including a first portion configured to extend laterally from the deck to widen the deck; and an actuator coupled to the deck and configured to move the first portion between an extended position and a retracted position. The deck may include a plurality of deck sections. The plurality of deck sections may include a head section, a back section, and a seat section. The head section, the back section, and the seat section may each include a portion configured to extend laterally.
The first portion may extend laterally in a first direction and the deck may include a second portion configured to extend laterally an opposing direction. The first portion may extend along one of the longitudinal sides of the deck and the second portion extends along the opposing longitudinal side of the deck.
The patient support may further include a siderail positioned adjacent the longitudinal side of the deck, the siderail being configured to extend laterally from the deck when the first portion extends to widen the deck. The actuator may be a hydraulic cylinder.
The patient support may further include a telescopic support coupled the first portion and configured to support the first portion in the laterally extended position. The patient support may further include a siderail coupled to the telescopic support. The patient support may further include a controller configured to actuate the actuator to extend or retract the first portion.
In another embodiment, a patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame and a deck supported by the frame, the deck being configurable to support a patient in a horizontal position, the deck including a plurality of deck sections including an extendable foot section, at least one of the deck sections including first and second portions, the second portion moveable between one of a laterally extended position and a laterally retracted position relative to the first portion.
The patient support may further include an actuator configured to move the extendable foot section between a retracted position and an extended position. The patient support may further include an actuator configured to laterally extend and retract the second portion. The deck may include a head section, a back section, a seat section, and a thigh section. The head section, the back section, and the thigh section may each include first and second portions, the second portion moveable between a laterally extended position and a laterally retracted position. The mattress may include a plurality of vertical openings configured to allow the mattress to compress when the extendable foot section is moved between an extended position and a retracted position.
In yet another embodiment, a patient support is provided, including a frame, a deck supported by the frame, the deck including first and second ends and longitudinal sides extending therebetween, the deck including a first portion configured to laterally extend and retract from the deck to widen and narrow the deck, and a first siderail supported by the frame, the first siderail being positioned adjacent to the first portion and configured to laterally extend and retract with the first portion.
The first siderail may be rigidly coupled to the first portion. The first siderail may be moveable between a raised position and a lowered position. The first siderail may be moveable between the raised and lowered positions when the first portion is in one of the laterally extended and retracted positions.
The patient support may further include a second siderail positioned adjacent to the first siderail, the second siderail including a curved end portion corresponding to a relieved portion of the first siderail.
In still another embodiment, a patient support is provided, including a frame, a deck including a head end, a foot end, and longitudinal sides extending therebetween, a first siderail supported by the frame and positioned adjacent the deck; and an actuator coupled to the siderail and configured to move the siderail between a retracted position and a laterally extended position. The first siderail may be supported by a moveable deck section configured to widen the deck. The first siderail may be moveable between a raised position and a lowered position.
The deck may include at least a head section, a seat section, and a foot section, the first siderail coupled to the head section and a second siderail coupled to the seat section, the second siderail positioned adjacent the first siderail.
In yet another embodiment, a patient support is provided, including a frame, a deck including a head end, a foot end, and longitudinal sides extending therebetween, a siderail positioned adjacent the deck, the siderail being moveable between a retracted position and a laterally extended position, the siderail being lockable in one of the laterally extended position and the retracted position.
The siderail may be moved between the retracted position and the laterally extended position by a hydraulic cylinder. The siderail may be moveable between a raised position and a lowered position. The deck may include a first portion configured to extend from the deck to widen the deck.
The patient support may also include a plurality of siderails moveable between the retracted position and the laterally extended position, at least two of the plurality of siderails being lockable in one of the laterally extended position and the retracted position.
In still another embodiment, a patient support is provided, including a frame, a deck supported by the frame, the deck including first and second ends and longitudinal sides extending therebetween, the deck including a first portion configured to extend and retract laterally from the deck to widen and narrow the deck, a mattress supported by the deck; and a mattress support member positioned adjacent the mattress and configured to laterally compress the mattress when the first portion is retracted. The mattress support member may be supported by the first portion. The mattress support member may include first and second ends coupled to the first portion and a second portion extending between the first and second ends. The deck may include a second portion opposing the first portion and configured to laterally extend and retract to widen or narrow the deck, the first portion supporting a first mattress support member and the second portion supporting a second mattress support member.
The mattress support member may be positioned adjacent a siderail supported by the first portion. The siderail may be positioned adjacent to the first portion and configured to laterally extend and retract with the first portion. The siderail may be movable between a raised position and a lowered position when the first portion is extended or retracted.
The mattress may include a plurality of spaced-apart substantially diamond-shaped cut-out regions configured to allow the mattress to compress. Each of the cut-out regions may include at least one notched portion that has a profile that is one of rectangular and circular in shape.
In yet another embodiment, a patient support is provided, including a frame, a deck including a head end, a foot end, and a pair of longitudinal sides extending therebetween, the longitudinal sides defining a longitudinal axis; and a siderail supported by the frame and positioned at a first longitudinal position relative to the deck, the siderail being moveable between a raised orientation and a lowered orientation, the siderail being moveable between a retracted position and a laterally extended position in both the raised and lowered orientations, the siderail further configured to maintain the first longitudinal position in the raised orientation during movement between the retracted position and the laterally extended position. The siderail may be configured to maintain the first longitudinal position in the lowered orientation.
In still another embodiment, a patient support is provided, including a frame, a deck including a head end, a foot end, and a pair of longitudinal sides extending therebetween, the longitudinal sides defining lateral edges of the deck, the deck including a first portion moveable between a retracted position and a laterally extended position to widen and narrow the deck; and a siderail supported by the frame and spaced apart from the lateral edge of the deck by a first distance, the first distance remaining constant as the first portion is moved between the retracted position and the laterally extended position. The siderail may be moveable between a raised position and a lowered position.